home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Revhead
Maurice Henry "Revhead" Gibson was a character in Home And Away from 1988 to 1991. He was a recurring character, though he had a significantly longer third spell on the show in 1991. Backstory Maurice's sister Julie was badly injured in a car accident. This left her paralysed and in a wheelchair. Julie's injury, plus the death of their mother, led to the Gibson family being a bit messed up. His father Alec gave most of his attention to Julie. This may have led to him become a wayward character. 1988-1991 Revhead was hunky but had a bad edge to him. He was first seen in 1988 when he hassled Steven Matheson and Narelle Smart. He made a bigger nuisance of himself on that same night with Roo Stewart, Bobby Simpson and Carly Morris. The girls were rescued by Adam Cameron who was new to the area. As revenge, he and his friend wrecked Adam's yacht, forcing him to stay in Summer Bay. He later caused trouble for Emma Jackson and Viv Newton, attempting to blackmail them over a minor car accident. In 1991, he was hired by Michael Ross to work at his boat shed. Despite being a hard working employee and appearing to be on his way towards being a responsible citizen, Revhead's dark side was soon to resurface. Unhappy that Nick Parrish had arrested him and stopped him from driving, he attempted to frame him for bribery. What made things worse for Nick was that he had become friends with Revhead's wheelchair-bound sister Julie. Revhead disapproved of their friendship. It was only when Julie threatened to leave the home they shared and to move away that he relented and told the truth to the police. Shortly afterwards, he began a relationship with Karen Dean. Alf and Ailsa were horrified and did everything they could to try and stop her seeing Revhead. It didn't work. Soon, Karen had moved in with Revhead and the pair began to commit crimes. One of the last things they did in Summer Bay was to rob Alf's store. During the raid, Revhead hit Alf over the head. Revhead went on the run and asked Karen to join him. It turned out to be a fateful decision. To get out of Summer Bay, she stole Haydn and Blake's car. She crashed it into David Croft, killing him. This led to her being jailed. Revhead fared no better. He too was imprisoned. Not just for his assault on Alf but for a previous robbery he had carried out in the city. He first appeared in Episode 152 (16 August 1988). Revhead was played by A Country Practice star Gavin Harrison. Memorable info Family Father 'Alec Gibson '''Mother '''Mrs Gibson '''Siblings 'Julie Gibson Appearances '''1988 * Episode 152 (16 August 1988) 1989 * Episode 337 (27 Jun 1989) * Episode 338 (28 Jun 1989) * Episode 341 (3 Jul 1989) * Episode 342 (4 Jul 1989) * Ep 437 (8 November 1989) * Ep 439 (16 Nov 1989) 1991 * Ep 752 (23 Apr 1991) * Ep 753 (24 Apr 1991) * Ep 754 (25 Apr 1991) * Ep 756 (29 Apr 1991) * Ep 759 (2 May 1991) * Ep 763 (8 May 1991) * Ep 764 (9 May 1991) * Ep 765 (10 May 1991) * Ep 766 (13 May 1991) * Ep 770 (17 May 1991) * Ep 771 (20 May 1991) * Ep 775 (26 May 1991) * Ep 778 (29 May 1991) * Ep 779 (30 May 1991) * Ep 780 (31 May 1991) * Ep 781 (3 Jun 1991) * Ep 782 (4 Jun 1991) * Ep 786 (10 Jun 1991) * Ep 787 (11 Jun 1991) * Ep 788 (12 Jun 1991) * Ep 818 (24 Jul 1991) * Ep 819 (25 Jul 1991) * Ep 820 (26 Jul 1991) * Ep 821 (29 Jul 1991) * Ep 822 (30 Jul 1991) * Ep 823 (31 Jul 1991) * Ep 829 (8 Aug 1991) * Ep 830 (9 Aug 1991) * Ep 831 (12 Aug 1991) * Ep 832 (13 Aug 1991) * Ep 835 (16 Aug 1991) * Ep 836 (19 Aug 1991) * Ep 838 (21 Aug 1991) * Ep 840 (23 Aug 1991) Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 1991. Category:Boat shed workers. Category:Home And Away bad boys. Category:1970 births. Category:Villains. Category:Memorable guest characters